Expensive Taste
by ZBBZL
Summary: "You, uh, you should have told me that a night out in Beverly Hills, a fancy restaurant and yours dearest in a suit were all it takes to make you fall in love, Princess." Post 4x08, "Collateral." Crustacean. KD.


**Title**: _Expensive Taste_.  
**Timeline**: Post 4x08, "Collateral."  
**Summary**: "You, uh, you should have told me that a night out in Beverly Hills, a fancy restaurant and yours dearest in a suit were all it takes to make you fall in love, Princess."

A/N: Ahem. Well. Go blame Jess. For everything.

* * *

He feels like a teenager again as he presses her against his front door, lips and limbs never separating as he stumbles over the deadbolt - Kensi _would_ probably mock his lack of dexterity if she wasn't so eagerly responding to his kisses, greedy and sultry and filled with the promise of more to come – but then again, Deeks thinks that his seventeen year-old self would surely give him a high-five for scoring a woman like her.

Hell, he still doesn't understand what he did to deserve _this_, but he sure won't complain.

Her hands are roaming all over his body, one moment grabbing at the lapels of his jacket and the next settling on his hips, her fingers hooking in his belt as Kensi tries to pull him closer, her hips slowly rocking against his – how can she expect him to get the damn door open if she does _that_ ? Deeks gives up momentarily; his hand drops to her waist, his fingers clenching around the silky fabric of her dress, black and skimpy and slinky and deliciously hugging her every curve, and he bunches the fabric up, his palm finding the soft skin of her thigh underneath. Kensi moans then, lifting one of her hands to his hair, weaving her fingers in his messy locks as she hikes up her leg, wrapping it around his waist.

God, how he hopes that poor old Mrs. Hastings next door is fast asleep because they'd give her a heart attack if she ever happened to look outside her window right now.

Eventually they part for air, hot breaths mingling as they pant, and Kensi's lips find his jaw, dotting his skin with tiny nibbles as Deeks resumes trying to unlock his door. Barely two seconds later it's open, and he merely has time to kick it shut with his foot than this time she's the one pressing him against the wooden surface – literally _shoving_ him against it, her body snugly molding against his.

"Someone's still hungry, huh ?" he teases her, cocky smirk on as her lips latch onto his neck, her teeth not so gently digging in his skin. "You'd think that you had enough, after this gigantic banana cake you had for dessert. I mean, an entire cake just for yourself, Kens ? _Seriously_ ? You could have shared with me."

Her tongue tracing a wet, warm path up his neck makes him gulp hard; she catches the lobe of his ear between her teeth and sucks lightly, sending a wave of shivers down his spine. Her hands are on his belt, deftly unbuckling it as she whispers in his ear, her voice low and seductive. "I don't like to share what's _mine_," Kensi breathes, dropping his belt on the floor. "Besides, you _know_ me. I'm _always_ hungry."

God, does he know this. He doesn't have long to dwell on the implications of her words before Kensi's untucking his shirt from his dark jeans, her fingers briefly brushing his skin in the process, and then they skim up, teasing button after button off their loop; the gleam in her eye as she loosens his tie is nothing he's ever seen, her dark eyes sparking with a fire that he's only dreamed she could ever have for him. Deeks wants nothing more than to reciprocate, leaving her just as naked as she's trying to make him, but there's something incredibly sexy about the idea of Kensi Blye, _badass_, _bossy, beautiful_ Kensi Blye completely lost in a haze of passion as it overtakes her, turning her into desire and lust and fire. His hands grip at her hips tightly as her own roam over his now bare chest, her short nails grazing his skin, and Deeks dips down, enough to capture her mouth again in a slow, sultry kiss.

It's by far the sweetest kiss they've shared tonight, between the first, hesitant brush of lips outside the restaurant to the urgency that drove them both as they kissed and clung to each other on the backseat, giving a good show to the cabdriver. What was frantic barely moments ago on the other side of his door gives room to something sweeter but no less passionate as he takes his time teasing her, his tongue just tracing her bottom lip before diving in, Kensi offering no resistance as she grants him access, and then he's tasting her again, reveling in the little whimper it elicits from her. One arm still wrapped around her waist to keep her close, he raises his free hand to her face, softly cupping her cheek; her hands on his chest stop their motion, one palm laying flat over his heart.

His name escapes her lips as she pulls back, a low, breathy whisper that does nothing to calm his furious heartbeat; his pulse is racing in his every vein, and the feel of her body pressed so close to his combined with the scent of her, fiery and feminine and fierce, and the taste of her… _God_, Deeks doesn't know a single man who could resist just pushing her to the nearest wall and take her right then and there.

It's his biggest fantasy coming true right now, though, and he sure as hell won't ruin it by rushing things. Making Kensi moan and whimper and squirm and quiver underneath him as he makes her _his_ is something that he's wanted for so long that he's not about to let it end so fast.

It's hard to fight, though, when suddenly she's pulling him by his tie, a sexy, cocky smile on her lips as she walks backwards which is both insanely hot and a bit ridiculous considering she's never been in his room before so she doesn't even know where to go. It doesn't seem to bother Kensi and quite frankly, Deeks doesn't mind at all; his eyes lock with hers, stormy blue meeting incandescent brown, and he almost jumps out of his skin when her tongue darts between her lips, flicking on her bottom one as if to feel the lingering taste of him there. There are so many things he wishes he could find his voice to utter in that moment, from just how gorgeous she is to how much he wants her, but no word manages to get past the lump in his throat; she's Kensi, _his Kensi_, and her lips are still swollen from his kisses, her hair tousled from his fingers threading in her dark waves, her dress just a bit crumpled from his roaming hands, and she's in this as much as he is, her desire-laden eyes never leaving his as her back hits the wall softly. She's his partner, his best friend, the most important person in his life – never has someone meant so much to him before – and she's looking at him like she _wants_ him, and that baffles him as much as it thrills him.

Her lips form the cutest pout as she realizes that she's trapped between his body and the wall again, but any kind of protest she could have flies off the window as he pins her to the wall, his hands wasting no time as they dip underneath her dress, fingers caressing and squeezing her thighs, his thumbs just briefly stroking inside, just enough to make Kensi tremble before he cups her ass. He grins cheekily then, his fingers playing with the soft lace he finds. "_Princess_ hoped she'd get lucky tonight ?" he teases her, leaning in to press a kiss to the pulse of her neck. Slowly, his lips drop a trail of kisses down to her shoulder until he reaches the strap of her dress; he nudges it aside with his teeth until it falls down her arm. "I bet you spent a long time trying on little skimpy things, thinking of me…"

Kensi winds a hand in his hair, fingers softly combing his blond curls, as her other finds his shoulder that she holds onto tightly for support. She can't really find the strength to protest and deny the cocky assumption delivered by the low, husky rumble of his voice against her hot skin; it's not as ludicrous a thought as she'd like to pretend. It had been nice to have a reason to dress up, nice to spend a night out in a fancy restaurant courtesy of her partner; more than _nice_ to see Deeks trading plaid and flannel for a white button-down and a tie. Kensi would be lying if she pretended that he didn't look good – oh God, more than _good_. She'd already seen him in a suit, sure, but there was a big difference between Hetty playing dolls with them for an op, and opening her door to find her usually disheveled, messy, scruffy partner looking all smart and, God help her, handsome, a charming smile on his lips before he'd sort of gawked at her, his eyes widening upon seeing her.

So yeah, _maybe_ she had spent some time thinking about his reaction when he'd see her in her dress, but that had nothing to do with what was hidden underneath. _Nothing_.

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe I don't have anything else in my drawers ?" she replies, but a moment too long after for him not to see – and _feel_ – the effect that both his mouth and fingers have on her.

"Oh, Fern," he cajoles, slowly kissing down the strap until he reaches the top of her still covered breast. "I know all about your unmentionables. You've been my wife for three weeks, remember ? So don't try pretending that you didn't choose those," he continues, his voice nothing but a raspy whisper, "in case _this_ would happen. Don't tell me that you didn't hope it would when you put them on."

His thumbs hook in the soft fabric of her panties then, lightly tugging them down. "And don't tell me," he adds in a breath as he lifts his head, his lips hovering over hers, "that you didn't imagine this. Don't tell me that you didn't want me to take them off."

He nips gently at her bottom lip, rubbing his nose against hers as a single fingertip dips beneath the fabric. Kensi shivers then; can't help it and can't hide it as Deeks touches his forehead to hers, his eyes – cocky spark and burning desire flashing in them – almost daring her to deny it. Her heart pounds furiously against her ribcage and Kensi knows that there's no way Deeks doesn't feel it, and if anything it makes him even more certain of the effect he has on her. Grinning devilishly, his touch becomes bolder, the rest of his fingers delving in, just merely brushing, his teasing, tantalizing touch against sensitive, heated flesh daring her to stop him; daring her to say that this isn't what she wants, that she hasn't been thinking about it for as long as he has.

_Years_.

Since the very first moment their eyes locked.

She doesn't, though; Kensi doesn't deny nor protest, _no_. Instead, her mouth is on his again and she kisses him fiercely, pouring into that one kiss all the things he wants to hear that she'd rather die before ever uttering; her hands find his shoulders and she finally gets rid of his jacket that hits the floor in a quiet thud. She's all but tearing his shirt from his shoulders, her fingers tracing every muscle as she pushes the sleeves down his arms when one bold press of his fingers makes her go still; she inhales sharply, her teeth digging in his bottom lip and she feels Deeks smirking against her mouth. "_Deeks_…" Her warning comes out as a breathy _plea_ to her annoyance; what is she warning him for, she doesn't even know. Right now, she'd do _anything_ so he _doesn't_ stop. Her hips rock against his hand against her will, seeking a friction that he's just teasing her with, his fingers just brushing and building her up, stoking the fire burning deep in the pit of her belly but never setting it completely aflame.

Her fingers close around his tie, but before she can drop it to the floor Deeks grabs her wrist. He gives her a lazy, cocky smile as he tilts his head to the side, the gleam in his eyes making his intentions crystal clear. "No, no way," she breathes heavily, shaking her head. She tries to tug her arm free from his grasp but Deeks only tightens his hold.

"Next time, then ?" he asks cheekily, deliberately pressing a finger against a bundle of nerves that elicits a keening moan from Kensi. She throws her head back against the wall as she arches against him, her free hand that had been stroking his arm suddenly gripping tightly at his biceps.

She's the one panting and moaning at his touch, but Deeks' control is slowly shattering all the same too. It's the sight of her, lost in passion and desire, the rosy blush tinting her skin making her all the more beautiful, her eyes fluttering close and her hand holding onto him like dear life; it's the lingering taste of her on his lips, on his tongue, from greedy, demanding kisses, tongues fighting for dominance in a battle he's not sure who won; it's the slick proof of her desire for him as his fingers expertly tease and stroke, stoking the aching tension coiling deep in the pit of her stomach at the same time as they keep bringing her closer to that edge without letting her fall; it's Kensi Blye moaning _for_ him, because of him, her back bowing to him, desperate kisses and touches and whimpers proving just how good he makes her feel and how much she needs him, _now_.

He slips a finger inside of her then, and it's a gigantic boost to his ego to see her eyes flutter open, lust and desire and desperate want and need for him oh so clear in her darkened brown orbs; the way she breathes his name, stumbling over the word as he strokes her, does nothing for his control – right now, he's fighting the urge to lift her in his arms and have his way with her right there against the wall. It's not like Kensi would protest, really; she hooks her leg to wrap it around his hip, her hand leaving his arm to settle on his back, trying to pull him in even closer than he already is. "It's, uh, it's gonna take _a lot_ of convincing for…for me to let you blindfold me or tie me up or any other thing that this twisted mind of yours can come up with," Kensi pants, her lips meeting his eagerly for another greedy kiss. He lets go of her wrist and her hand immediately rises to his hair, her fingers threading in the soft, silky blond strands.

"I can be very persuasive, you know," he whispers against her lips as they part for all but two seconds before her mouth is on his again. "I mean, I was a lawyer, you know. Smart mouth and all." His lips resume their trail to her breast, his free hand tugging at the strap of her dress until both are pooling at her arms. Kensi's chest rises and falls heavily, her quickened breath and widened eyes clear evidence of just how much she wants him to show her how smart and talented that mouth of his actually is.

He pulls his finger out, only to surge back in with the addition of a second one and Kensi whimpers – honest to God, she whimpers, not so silently pleading with him, begging him to _stop teasing_. "Deeks…" she breathes, but Deeks doesn't seem to care as his free hand finds the little bow holding the material of her dress at the front. He cups her breast fully then, fingers toying with the bow. "What – what happens if I undo this, huh ?" he asks, mesmerized by the sight of her sighing and moaning and the feel of her breast in his hand, and oh God how he can't wait to feel her bare, hot skin instead of the silky fabric. "It'll all fall down, right ?"

Kensi nods and Deeks wastes no time tugging at the ribbon, and then she's revealed to him, lace and silk and skin, the material parting for him to see all of her; her perfect breasts still – not for long – hugged by lace, her toned stomach, the thin sheen of sweat covering her warm skin, her long legs that never seem to end, and God, his hand beneath the thin barrier of lace of her panties. He pulls it away and he swears that Kensi whines at the loss, and he's not wrong when he sees the fire in her eyes, frustration and irritation and infatuation. She opens her mouth to protest, but Deeks claims her lips again, pressing sultry, greedy, demanding kisses against them as his hands push the straps of her dress down her arms, her dress pooling at her feet in no time.

And then he pulls back, taking the time to take her in, and once again he's completely stunned to silence by her beauty; Kensi's hot, sexy, stunning, all true, but above all she is completely, utterly, undeniably gorgeous and he tells her so. "God, Kens… You are _so_ beautiful," he breathes, his voice nothing but a raspy, low whisper in the minute space between them. And yet Kensi hears it loud and clear, the rumble of his voice deafening in her ears; her pulse is beating fast in her temple, her heart almost jumping out of her chest, and his eyes on her, the intensity of his gaze, the fierce desire she sees in them makes her feel powerful and alive.

She needs him, right now, and in that moment Kensi doesn't care about the fact that they're working together, that he's her partner and that come Monday she'll walk in the bullpen and have to work with him after this; she doesn't care because she has never wanted someone so much, never felt like someone knew her as much as Deeks does; never felt as if not having someone could _kill_ her.

For the first time since she's met him, since she's realized just how much he meant to her and how broken she'd be without him, Kensi doesn't feel vulnerable because of it all; no, tonight, what she feels is _so_ far from vulnerable that she doesn't even remember why she felt like that in the first place.

His hands are _everywhere_, setting her senses aflame in their wake; Kensi doesn't even know where the sensations are coming from, because one moment his hands are cupping her breasts, bold fingers brushing her nipples through the fabric, and the next they're skimming up and down her sides, gripping at her hips, brushing and squeezing the back of her thighs as he pulls her in closer, steadily grinding his hips against hers. She feels him, hot and hard against her and her legs buckle hard, and it's a good thing that Deeks is holding her so tightly, pressing her against the wall with hard muscles, or else she'd fall to the floor; her legs feel like jelly and she has trouble standing with her high heels, but at the same time she feels safe in his arms, knowing that he'd never let her fall, safe and happy, incredibly happy, happier than she's ever felt. She wraps her arms around his neck, meeting his mouth for kisses that steal her breath away and his in the process.

"_God, Deeks_," she moans loudly as his mouth replaces his fingers at her breasts, and Kensi wonders when he unclasped her bra because suddenly there's no lace between them and it's his tongue she feels rolling around her nipple as the fingers of his free hand cup her other breast. She can't help but rocking her hips, the tension aching between her legs reaching a fever pitch that she simply cannot bear any longer; he's teased her, almost sending her toppling over the edge before denying her, and she needs him to relieve that burning fire. She doesn't find her voice to urge him on, though; Kensi doubts she could speak anyway, because her brain seems to have shut down any thinking or speaking abilities, and all she can focus on is the sensations he brings her. His scruff deliciously grazing her skin, his teeth lightly tugging at her nipple, his tongue darting to soothe the little pain. His mouth leaves her breast to find the other and Kensi winds both her hands in his hair, holding him in place as much as she's trying hard not to fall, finding an anchor in him despite the fact that _he's_ the one making her tremble, reducing her to a quivering limbless mess.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," he murmurs against her heated skin as his lips trace a path of wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses down her sternum, and down and down until his tongue is flicking in her navel, softly tugging at her blue crystal there. "God, every time your shirt lifts up and I see this…" he breathes, his hands clutching at her hips, "You're so fucking sexy," he finishes, his chin on her stomach as he looks up, meeting her eyes.

She has _that_ look in her eyes that he can't quite define; there's lust in them, hunger and desire and that fire that is completely _her_, but there's also something else close to desperation and want and maybe, _maybe_ a little bit of _love_. His fingers find the material of her panties again, and without breaking eye contact, silently asking for permission that Kensi easily grants him, Deeks tugs them down her legs until they reach her feet. She's completely naked in front of him when he's still wearing his jeans, but instead of embarrassing her or making her want to run from the intimacy of this moment, of this night with him, Kensi just gives him a small, almost shy look. He drops a gentle kiss to the inside of her knee before lifting leg after leg to take her panties off, and then he's throwing them somewhere in his living-room but none of them really cares where they land at the moment.

"As much as I'd love them to stay, I bet those heels aren't super comfortable, huh ?" he says as his fingers close around the straps and he unties them. Kensi feels a strange flutter at her heart then, Deeks helping her out of her shoes such a weird and yet sweet thing when just barely seconds ago he was oh so close to _finally_, finally bring her to that delirious peak.

Kensi gulps hard as his lips trace their way up, grazing the skin of her legs with little kisses and playful nips; her breath catches as his mouth reaches the inside of her thigh and her hands grip at his shoulders, her back arching, desperately seeking for friction and motion. And then, blissfully then, she feels his tongue on her and Kensi's so worked up she almost comes at the first brush; she closes her eyes as she presses her head back against the wall, holding onto him tightly for support, though it does nothing to stop the shaking in her legs. She feels his fingers on her, soft but firm as they part her for him, and then he's at work, focused and oh so expertly stroking and licking and sucking, and Kensi feels like she's somewhere else for a moment; surely those tiny, feminine moans she hears can't be hers; surely it can't be her voice urging him on, pleading and begging for _more_.

She pants and moans, so loud that even Deeks is surprised; he's past feeling arrogant about it, though, because all he cares about right now is making her quiver and fall apart beneath his touch. She's quite a sight, strong-willed, stubborn, smartass Kensi Blye whimpering and moaning his name, her hands alternatively clutching at his shoulders or pulling at his hair as her hips roll against his mouth, and though it does feel good to be the one doing this to her, what overwhelms Deeks in that instant is the idea that it might be the first time he's seeing her truly letting go, letting him be in charge and gladly following, she who always _has_ to lead.

His tongue finds the hidden bundle of nerves and presses against it, soft at first and then with more urgency as the tip of his tongue flicks back and forth over her, and it's a mystery to Kensi how she manages to not fall as she arches up onto the balls of her feet, crying out her blissful release. Deeks helps her ride out the wave, holding her tightly against him as he rises to his feet; she's nothing but a quivering mess, strands of hair sticking to her slick forehead and neck, her breathing shallow, her chest heaving out against his. Deeks presses soft kisses against the sensitive skin of her neck, lightly sucking the spot behind her ear, and Kensi tries to calm down despite how impossible it seems at the moment.

Her hands latch on the front of his jeans as soon as the trembling subsides, and Kensi doesn't beat around the bush; in one swift movement she pops open the button of his jeans and pulls down his zipper, and then she's pushing both his jeans and boxers down. He kicks his shoes, jeans and boxers off and when he presses his body against hers again, he's finally, _finally_ bare to her, hot and hard against her and God, if the feel only doesn't threaten to bring her to another climax. She doesn't hesitate as her hand wraps around him, and this time he's the one moaning, the feel of her hand, smooth and feminine, combined with the desire burning in her eyes, the concentrated look matching her bottom lip caught between her teeth… It's too much, too much at the same time and if she doesn't stop right now, he can't be held responsible for what happens next.

"I think you like that," she teases him, her voice clear and taunting when he can only mutter breathless moans, her grip on him tightening just the slightest bit.

He braces himself with a hand against the wall, the other cupping her cheek as he kisses her fiercely, the slow give and take from earlier, moments that seem like hours ago turning into greedy, demanding kisses that claim her as his. Her free hand skates all over him, the other speeding up around him – _that's_ when Deeks draws a line. His hands settle at her hips and he effortlessly lifts her in his arms, pinning her to the wall with strength that he didn't know he still had; she wraps her legs around his waist, leaving no space between their flushed, sweaty bodies, keeping him where she's been wanting him for _so_ long. His lips suck on the hollow of her throat and he feels her hands on the sides of his face, cradling his head to pull him for another kiss.

She tenses, expecting him to move and push into her, but it never comes; instead, Deeks guides them to his room, never bothering to close the door behind him as he drops her onto the bed. And then, it's a frenzy of demanding kisses and demanding thrusts, the pace he sets nothing but frantic and electrifying; Kensi responds with equal eagerness, rocking her hips against his in sync, her hands roaming all over his back as he pushes into her, deliciously hard and deep; she claws her nails in his skin, digging them at his hips to pull him in deeper, at his shoulders as she holds onto him before falling over the precipice again. It's almost embarrassing how quickly and easily he can turn her into nothing but desire and lust and want, sheer wanton need as she moans against his mouth, tiny whimpers he swallows with every kiss. He's not immune to her spell either; Deeks buries his face in her neck, sucking at her sensitive skin, trying to focus on anything but how warm and slick and tight she feels around him, the repeated clench and release driving him closer to the edge.

His mouth finds hers again as he feels her squirming and quivering beneath him, slow, sultry kisses filled with the same intensity than all the other kisses they've shared, but mingled with a lingering sweetness that feels too much like longing. None of them cares, though, especially not Kensi as she can feel the gush, the wave of pleasure overwhelming her as she topples over the edge, one, two, three deep thrusts sending her there as Deeks keeps moving; he can't even imagine stopping now, not now that she's clenching around him, stealing the breath away from him at the same time as he's just _there_ with her, panting and moaning as she gives as much as she takes, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist, the slow, calculated rocking of her hips killing him softly.

It's a haze of slow, sweet, soft kisses that settles over them as she trembles beneath him and he shakes above her, roaming, demanding, clutching fingers slowing down to stroke and caress, hers finding the curls at the nape of his neck, his gently stroking at her side. Deeks can barely brace his weight with his arm but Kensi doesn't let him go, not just yet; he leans on his elbows, touching his forehead to hers as their bodies slowly cool down. She kisses his cheek softly as his lips find her shoulder, gentle, soft, little kisses as they wait for their breathing to return to normal; he's as unwilling to separate from her as she seems to be, so Deeks lingers, peppering kisses everywhere he can reach, Kensi gently sifting her fingers through his hair.

He's the one breaking the silence, five, ten, fifteen minutes later, he has no idea at all. Trusting his arms, he pulls back a little, enough to look her in the eye, and God if she's a sight for sore eyes: rosy skin, kiss-swollen lips, desire-laden eyes staring up at him, her gaze loving and slightly dazed. "You, uh, you should have told me that a night out in Beverly Hills, a fancy restaurant and yours dearest in a suit were all it takes to make you fall in love, Princess," he says, an utterly infatuated smile adorning his lips as he lifts his hand to her face, gently brushing dark curls from her forehead.

"I said no jeans," Kensi replies, her voice soft and slurry, sleepiness slowly overtaking her. "You never listen to me," she pouts.

He chuckles then, dropping a gentle peck to her lips as she unwraps her legs; he lingers as they separate, and rolls to his side, pulling her into his arms. Kensi curls up to him, too tired to tease him for being a cuddler, too sensitive from sensation overload to pretend she doesn't love the feel of his arms around her as he wraps one around her waist, offering the other as a pillow for her head. She snuggles to him, tucking her head under his chin, one arm draped across his back as her free hand lays flat over his heart.

"I think you made your point very clear by literally _ripping_ the button off my jeans, honey," he replies, a cocky smirk tugging at his lips as he bends down to press a kiss to the crown of her hair. "But that's okay, Kens. You can ruin my clothes anytime."

She mumbles something incoherent against his chest, something that awfully sounds close to _Shut up, Deeks_. But then he feels her lips against his skin as she presses a soft, lingering kiss over the spot covered by her hand, and Deeks decides that what she said doesn't really matter at all.

It doesn't, because this raspy, husky, slurry voice he heard for the first time tonight ? The voice that is thousand times sexier than any other time he's had to watch and listen to her flirting with a suspect for a case ? Well, he hears it again the next morning.

And the entire next day.

And every other night for the rest of his life, all exaggeration aside.

And at some point, _Shut up, Deeks_, becomes _Shut up, Marty_.

Best thing, _ever_.

* * *

_the end_


End file.
